Special Quests/The Queen's Ascension/1-6: Passing Reality
|gold = 1780 1860 1940 |exp = 780 820 890 }} Part 1/4 Cervantes [ Your grandfather and I served in the same squadron together. ] Atone [ W-Wait a minute. What do you mean you left him to die? ] Cervantes [ We were both summoned to the Holy Capital, just like now. ] Cervantes [ Back when the Holy Kingdom and the Nine Territories were at war. ] Rowendia [ The Wallachia Wars. The last time the Nine Territories and the Holy Kingdom fought. ] Cervantes [ We made haste for the Holy Capital, but ran into a pack of monsters along the way. ] Cervantes [ Our commander ordered us to ignore them so that we could reach the Holy Capital sooner. ] Cervantes [ Even though we all knew it was only a matter of time until they attacked Mendel. ] Phoena [ That’s horrible... ] Cervantes [ But Atonio wouldn't stand for that, so he went back to Mendel on his own. ] Cervantes [ I heard he fought so valiantly, not a single villager was killed. ] Cervantes [ But he did so at the cost of his own life, leaving his wife and young child behind. ] Atone [ My father... ] Cervantes [ The worst part is the commander who condemned him to his death... ] Cervantes [ He had the gall to go and make him a scapegoat for all his own failings. ] Cervantes [ It was all so he could claim Atonio’s glory for his own. ] Rowendia [ Despicable... ] Cervantes [ He claimed Atonio ran off out of fear, and was ignominiously killed by monsters. ] Cervantes [ And that he saved Mendel himself while coming back here to arrest him. ] Cervantes [ As a noble, he used his money and power to hide the truth and buy our silence. ] Atone [ So that's why my grandfather was branded a traitor... ] Cervantes [ No. I’m as much to blame as he is. If I’d only gone back with him... ] Cervantes [ He may not have died that day. ] Cervantes [ And even if he had, that despicable charlatan would never have stolen his honor. ] Cervantes [ But with Atonio gone, I could do nothing in the face of his power. ] Cervantes [ Atonio lost his honour, and I severed ties with the Holy Capital and became a mercenary. ] Rowendia [ But Cervantes, even now you continue to fight for the Holy Kingdom. ] Cervantes [ I owed it to Atonio to keep fighting for those he sought to protect: The people. ] Cervantes [ To think I hadn't noticed that I'd been fighting beside his grandson for so long... ] Cervantes [ I should have realized it sooner, but I guess I’ve grown old and soft. ] Cervantes [ I’m sorry, Atone. If I only had more strength to do what was right... ] Atone [ It’s okay, Cervantes. I'm just happy to finally know the truth. Besides... ] Atone [ You’re the one who told my grandmother the truth, right? ] Cervantes [ I hoped it would be a source of strength for his family. ] Atone [ My grandmother always smiled when she spoke about him. ] Cervantes [ ...I see. That’s good to hear. ] Phoena [ Cervantes... ] [ *Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!* ] Pirika [ There’s that alarm bell again. Isn't the fire gone by now? ] Rowendia [ It’s not the fire. ] Atone [ That’s the alarm for monsters! ] Cervantes [ Come on! We can’t lose Mendel after Atonio gave his life for it! ] Part 2/4 Monster [ ...! ] Thomas [ This is as far as you go, pal! ] -- Thomas cuts down the monster -- Maurice [ No monsters are going to get their hands on the village Atone’s grandfather saved! ] Atone [ You were listening? ] Maurice [ We didn't want to interrupt, but...yeah. ] Thomas [ Though we did think about it when we saw you were with Rowendia. ] Atone [ Th-That was just a coincidence! ] Cervantes [ Hey! Quit your blathering! ] Thomas [ Great, here comes the lecturing. ] Cervantes [ If you can talk, you can fight. Just what did they teach you lot at the academy?! ] Atone [ I never went there. ] Thomas [ They forced me to graduate before I was done. ] Thomas [ Same here. ] Cervantes [ In that case, what were you doing in your order?! ] Atone [ I got put in the Volunteer Army right after joining. ] Thomas [ Same here. ] Maurice [ Me too. ] Cervantes [ All right then, I’ll teach you myself! All hands, draw your weapons! Now charge! ] Thomas [ It’s okay, gramps. Don’t strain yourself. ] Maurice [ That can’t be good on your back... ] Atone [ W-Wait! I’m coming too! ] Rowendia [ Calm down, Atone. You're gripping your blade incorrectly. ] Atone [ Oh, yes. Thank you, my lady. ] Rowendia [ This brings me back to when we first started fighting together. ] Atone [ I wish you’d forget about that. ] Rowendia [ There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You were a great knight then, and still are now. ] Rowendia [ Now, come on. It’s time to fulfil our duties as knights! ] Atone [ Yes, ma’am! ] Part 3/4 Baxton [ Haaaaaaaa! ] -- Baxton strikes the monster -- Monster [ ...! ] Lephret [ Here’s a little bonus. ] -- Lephret finishes off the monster -- Baxton [ What’s wrong, Lephret? You don’t seem yourself. ] Lephret [ I'm just so sleepy after being woken up so suddenly... ] Rowendia [ Come on Lephret, wake up. ] Baxton [ Hi, Rowendia. How’s things with you? ] Rowendia [ Cervantes and the other three have the east side secured. Need a hand? ] Monster [ ...! ] Rowendia [ I won’t let monsters destroy the village those children worked so hard to protect! ] Part 4/4 Villager [ Thank you for saving us. ] Atone [ Not at all. But will you be okay without us? If more monsters show up... ] Rhuana [ We've already asked the Vice Capital guilds for aid. They should be here by noon. ] Villager [ I don’t know what’s happening in the Holy Capital, but good luck. ] Atone [ Thank you. Good luck to you too! ]